The present invention relates generally to food containers such as colanders, bowls, measuring cups, strainers, vegetable steamers, or the like. Kitchen utensils such as colanders, bowls, measuring cups, strainers, vegetable steamers, or the like can be difficult to transfer the contents once contents are cooked, measured, or strained into another container. Upon transferring the contents from one container to another using the traditional method, there are the risk of steam burns, or spills, thus making them very difficult to use. Hence, it is inevitable that a person can spill the contents, or be burned by the steam, and while prior methods are somewhat effective those risk do exist. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of transferring contents from one container to another, once contents are cooked, measured, or strained.